Yang vs Seras
Yang vs Seras is a What-If Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath featuring Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Seras Victoria from Hellsing. Yang-vs-seras1.jpg Yang-vs-seras2.jpg Description A battle between two who hunt the monsters of their worlds. Both have learned much, but still have a long way to go. Interlude Whiz: It seems any magical or even moderately supernatural world just has to have monsters. Boomstick: Well yeah- what's better- magic or bloodthirsty creatures that will rip you to shreds? Whiz: How about the hunters who take those baddies down? Boomstick: I like the way you think Whiz. Whiz: Yang Xiao Long from the webseries RWBY. Boomstick: And Seras Victoria from Hellsing. Whiz: These two hunters of the dark will go head-to-head to determine who the better fighter is. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And it's our job to go over their weapons, armor, and abilities to discover who would win a Deathbattle. Yang Xiao Long Whiz: There are hunters who are cold, forever scarred by their battles and rendered almost immune to joy from the horrors they have witnessed. Boomstick: And then there's Yang. Yellow Trailer Whiz: Yang Xiao Long is a huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy. Together with the rest of team RWBY she hunts Grimm, monsters that exist to prey upon and devour humans. Boomstick: Like most RWBY characters, Yang's weapons are nothing short of badass incarnate. Whiz: The Ember Celica- a pair of golden gauntlets that double as shotguns. Boomstick: Man, you know you're aiming to hurt someone when you can shoot and punch them at the same time. Whiz: Yang uses these shotguns as her main method of ranged combat, allowing her to fire bursts of fire-elemental dust at her enemies from a decent distance. Like most of the RWBY cast, she also can fire them to enhance her speed and move faster. Boomstick: And she can move pretty fast, she can keep up with bullet-timers and has even shot rockets out of the air before, not to mention she's got one hell of a special power. Whiz: RWBY characters have "Semblances", powers given to them as extensions of their soul's power. For Yang this manifests as increased durability, as she takes damage she instead becomes stronger and more lethal in combat. Boomstick: And man can she tank a hit! Whiz: Yang durability is so great that she can take a punch from a multi-ton mech through a stone pillar and get right back up even stronger, with the hit only adding more power to her strikes. Boomstick: She punches that arm into pieces man! I guess the pilot might need a hand out of that one! Whiz: Alongside her natural durability and strength, Yang is not slouch in speed either; she can dodge and block bullets and run up falling debris faster than it can fall- marking her as well into supersonic speeds- maybe even hypersonic. Boomstick: Just don't trust her if she says she wants a kiss. Whiz: Yang does not have any issues with playing dirty, that's not to say she would cheat, but she's not a paragon of fighting virtue by any means. Boomstick: And whatever you do- don't touch the hair! Whiz: Yang's hair is tied to her semblance, destroying or otherwise damaging her hair will cause her to veritably explode with power and make her hell-bent on taking you down. Seras Victoria Boomstick: Now let's talk about the police girl. Whiz: Seras Victoria honestly has had a pretty rotten life. Her parents were murdered. She was brought up in an orphanage- Boomstick: Annnnd then she was shot through her big guns with a big gun. Whiz: Taking pity on her, Alucard transformed Seras into a vampire, saving her life. Boomstick: Even as a fledgling vampire, Seras was capable of superhuman speeds and strength, able to knock a grown man around with little more than a poke and dodge bullets with ease. Whiz: While not up to the impressive records set by Alucard, she's also fairly durable, being stabbed multiple times by blessed bayonets slowed her down but did not kill her. Boomstick: Buuuuuut she did have a slight problem when she had her arm ripped off. Whiz: Unable to regenerate her limbs as a fledgling, she finally gave in against her inner battle and drank human blood, awakening as a True Vampire. Boomstick: Such power comes at a price- namely her arm! But don't worry- the standard "True Vampire" package comes complete with regeneration and shadow control- allowing her to recreate her arm whenever she wants. Whiz: Speaking of big guns, Seras' primary weapon throughout the series is the Harkonnen, a massive rifle weighing in at 60 kilograms, or 120 pounds. The 30mm cannon can fire a variety of shells, from napalm to depleted uranium rounds- allowing it to pierce even tank armor with ease. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, she was given another model later, called the Harkonnen II. So the chick with big guns likes using bigger guns! Whiz: The Harkonnen II is a pair of 30mm auto cannons that Seras can use to inflict a devastating barrage of fire onto her opponents, with this weapon system alone Seras inflicted massive casualties among an invading Nazi-Vampire army. Deathbattle (*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Episode 4 Score*) Seras Victoria walks down the halls of Beacon Academy, looking uncertain as she glances back and forth; as she passes a window you can see the setting sun is eclipsed by clouds. Seras: "Why did Master insist I have attend this school? This is so demeaning- I already went to school!" She abruptly stiffens and hides in shadows at she hears someone coming. Yang walks part her hiding place, grumbling to herself. Yang: "Man- I thought he was gonna me a cool teacher! He's got that sweet gun and a claw- but all he talks about is status ailments! What sort of stupid magic turns you into a frog?!" "There's worse things you can be turned into." Yang turns around as a woman steps out from behind a pillar, Yang recognizes a variant police-uniform as the lady walks up to her. Yang: "Pfft, nobody is gonna turn me into anything but what I am- awesome!" As Seras draws closer, Yang notices shadows clinging to her arm before it resumes its normal shape. Yang brings up her fists. Yang: "Hey, hold it right there lady!" Seras obligingly halts. Seras: "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" Yang: "No, not a bit!" Seras: "Oh good." Seras turns to glance behind her as Yang winds up for a punch. Pow Seras holds her head for a moment after being hit. Seras: "Ahhh!" Yang enters a fighting stance, her Ember Celica extending to cover her arms. Yang: "I recognize a monster when I see one- time for you to feel some pain!" Seras raises her own hands as he eyes glow a bit more red. Seras: "Come get some, little girl!" FIGHT Yang fires the Ember Celicia relentlessly, trying to tag Seras as she runs forwards. Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! The bullets leave holes in the floor and wall- but not Seras- who dodges and evades them as she draws closer and closer to Yang. Blam! Blam! '' Seras reaches Yang just as she punches forwards for another shot, grabbing the extended arm and striking Yang twice in the stomach. Yang doubles over as Seras draws her shadow-arm back and uppercuts Yang up into the air. Seras jumps after her as Yang smashes through the roof. Yang pivots in midair as Seras draws closer, firing both guns point-blank into Seras. The blow knocks Seras back onto the roof as Yang lands further away, holding her side. Seras crawls to her feet and wipes some blood off of her face. Seras: "You're quite a strong little girl aren't you?" Yang punches her fists together, "I hope you like the taste of my fist down your throat!" Seras uses her shadow arm to grab a nearby chimney to throw at Yang. Yang responds by blasting the chimney to pieces, only to discover Seras right behind it, grabbing Yang in a chokehold and slamming her through the roof- caving it in. The force is so extreme that they fall through the floor as well and into the basement as well. ''Crash! Seras stands over the still body of Yang and tries to hit her again, but it startled as Yang blocks the blow. Seras: "What?" Yang's eyes glow as she throws back Seras' attack, following it up with a one-two punch that throws Seras backwards and into the wall. Seras only begins to fall back to the ground before Yang fires her gauntlets twice more, slamming her back into it. Blam! Blam! Yang's eyes are blazing as she punches her fists together again, causing a shockwave to knock nearby dusty desks and chairs away. Yang: "Time for you to go away- monster!" Seras shoots her shadow arm off into the darkness. Seras: "You want to play with guns? Fine!" The shadow arm returns with the Harkonnen II, Seras grabs either one in an arm before opening fire on Yang. Boomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboomboom! Yang hurtles to the side, outrunning the stream of automatic fire as Seras turns to keep on her. The roar of the guns continues to fill the room as Yang keeps running forwards. The continuous damage brought by the Harkonnen II begins to wear the room down as rafters and pieces of the roof begin to rain down. Seras fires rockets out of them, causing twin explosions that Yang leaps past. Fwoosh! The guns inevitably fall silent, Seras tosses them off to the side as the flames from the incendiary rockets begin to spread. Yang uses her Ember Celica to propel herself forwards, landing a mighty punch onto Seras hard enough to produce a shockwave and knocking Seras backwards and through the wall. Yang then grabs her side as she accounts for the damage she took, she has burns on her face and a few of the bullets clipped her arm. Yang glances up just in time to catch a kick from Seras with her arm, trading blow after blow for several seconds as the flames rage higher and the building above them continues to crumble. For the moment the room is silent save for the crackling of the fire and the sounds of combat between the two fighters. Yang and Seras' eyes both shine brightly, gold against crimson, as they exchange a blow dead-on with each other's arm. The shockwave causes the unstable room to collapse around them. Seras' arm shatters, bones and blood flying through the air as the limb is ripped apart. Even as the two clash again and again the arm reforms as both combatants just continue to pound one another. As the two each hit one another across the face the building finally succumbs to the punishment it has taken- collapsing around them as the air fills with dust and debris. Crash! When her vision clears, Yang pushes a heavy beam off of herself, climbing out of the rubble. She's pretty beat up and her outfit is shredded across one shoulder. She looks around for a moment before Seras erupts from the rubble herself a few meters away, her uniform likewise extremely tattered. Yang leaps over and hits Seras over and over again in the chest- using her gauntlets to fire in tandem and screaming with each strike. Yang: "Why-" Blam! "won't-" Blam! "you-" Blam! "stay-" Blam! "down!?" Blam! The final blows knocks Seras backwards in a gout of blood. She coughs up a bunch of it before raising her shadow arm into the air. Seras: "Fine then!" The shadows of the arm race along the ground, surrounding Yang and impaling her several times, ripping her clothing apart even further before dropping her to the earth. Seras walks up to Yang's still body. Seras: "A shame, you were strong." Yang fires her Ember Celica at the ground, hurling herself upwards to elbow Seras in the chest. Seras coughs up blood as Yang strikes her straight in the face- knocking her fangs out of her mouth and leaving a shower of blood flying through the air. Yang: "Can't hold me down!" Yang maneuvers behind her- hair and eyes blazing with fury as she places either arm around her neck. Yang: "You're done!" Yang breaks Seras' neck, the crack echoing out across the remains of the building. Yang staggers backwards, hands on her knees as her hair and eyes stop glowing. Yang: "Told you... you'd taste... my fist..." Shadows suddenly reach up from the ground, restraining Yang. An unfamiliar voice calls out. Are you harming Ma Cherie? '' Yang struggles to escape the bonds as Seras walks up to her, eyes blazing with red light, her voice suddenly dripping with rage and hunger. Seras: "You were right- '''I do want a taste!'" Seras lunges forwards and bites down on Yang's throat on the side of the bared shoulder. The shadows disappear as Yang is dropped, Seras feeding on her. Yang screams in a tortured voice as she begins to cry. Yang: "Noooooooooo..." Yang frantically tries to get free, punching and kicking to try and gain leverage, but her frenzied movements slow until they finally stop; her legs and arms collapsing to fall still- the only sound to be heard is Seras slurping up blood. K.O. Aftermath Seras sits up, her body entirely restored, a brief spark of gold crawls through her hair and eyes. Yang tries to crawl to her feet before she falls back down. Seras reaches out and helps Yang stand before lifting her up in her arms like a babe. Yang's eyes open and the light glances off of them- shining red before reverting to their normal color. Pip's familiar form rises over Seras' shoulder to look at Yang. Ma Cherie- another one? Seras gazes down at Yang, a tired smile appearing on her face. Seras: "Would you look at her eyes? They're beautiful- it's like they burn." Conclusion Boomstick: Looks like Seras was 'victorias'! Whiz: It was a terrific battle, Seras' vampire regeneration being pitted against Yang's semblance and durability. Boomstick: Yang's tough, but Seras is tougher. Whiz: Seras has easily pierced and wrenched apart steel with seemingly little effort on her part, meaning she should be more than capable of harming Yang with her physical attacks. Boomstick: She also has a massive range advantage on her che- *AHEM* her guns and physical attacks. Whiz: While most of the RWBYverse is comfortably able to dodge bullets, none have ever managed to run straight through as much gunfire as the Harkonnen II can pull out. Boomstick: While both of them were headstrong and packing guns, Seras' cannons were way better than the Ember Celica. Whiz: Yang's biggest disadvantage was that she had no good way to put Seras down. As a True Vampire Seras is almost immortal, able to regenerate destroyed limbs and bones in seconds at most. Yang is a fist-fighter, with a bladed weapon she'd have a better chance but as is she's just got the wrong equipment for the job. Boomstick: Not to mention Seras has Pip to use if things go really sour, giving her a second ally to help use her powers to turn the tide if things get rough. Whiz: The shadow-arm also plays a key role, allowing Seras to attack in unpredictable and devastating fashions. Boomstick: It was a good fight with bad girl and great guns (both kinds). Whiz: The winner is Seras Victoria! Boomstick: Hey Whiz, before we head off- what the hell man? Yang can't be turned into a vampire- she's a girl just like Seras! Whiz: Actually, it doesn't seem like that was ever actually stated that Alucard and his bloodline can't turn people of the same gender into vampires- so in theory it's not impossible. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016